Mate
by Twihart07
Summary: Bella moves to Forks not kniwing ther are vampires. She is one of the original vamps. Will Edward and Bella’s love survive after knowing the truth?
1. 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

BPOV

I was starting my first day at Forks high school tomorrow. I bought a small house here seeing as I would only be staying for the next two tears. I had an old Chevy truck from the sixties. I would normally like a better vehicle, but I could only afford it. Seeing as this was a small secluded town everybody had old cars. I didn't know if I was excited or just nervous about starting school again. I had been going to college for the past few years. The thing I hated about school was that everybody stared. In college everyone ignored me. Probably thinking that I had plastic surgery. I didn't know.

* * *

After unpacking my last box I decided to go on a hunt. I needed to be under control tomorrow, just in case someone smelled good. I don't usually drink blood and ate human food instead, but you never know.

My house was right beside the woods, conveniently. After a few minutes of walking I smelled a deer. I quickly chased after it. Once I finished him off I went back to the house to get some sleep, not that I needed to or anything, but because I was nervous about tomorrow.

EPOV

The first day of school was tomorrow. Great. Another year of weird stares and messed up thoughts. That was the bad thing about being an unmated vampire at school. Everyone wanted you. Both boys and girls wanted you. I couldn't wait until we moved on to a new town. Maybe my mate would be there. Oh well. Just two more years of this place. I thought to myself.

Since it wasn't raining today I decided to go to my meadow. I couldn't wait to find my mate. We would come here all the time to get away from my family. I was fantasizing about all the things my mate and I would do here when I heard my "sister", Alice, coming. "Found him," she exclaimed when she saw me. (Alice can still see the future, but didn't know exactly were Edward was) A Few seconds after that the whole family was there. "Oh Edward dear, I was so worried," Esme said looking relieved. "Sorry" I said. Only then I realized the sun was beginning to rise. Oh, no. School.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

BPOV

I woke up at seven thirty on the first day of school. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I took longer than usual because I needed to calm down. In order to do that I used my strawberry body wash and shampoo instead of my regular vanilla ones. When I got out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and went downstairs to fix some waffles. While the waffles were cooking I went back upstairs to pick out my outfit. I had never been good at picking out outfits so I usually just wore one color. I ended up finding myself wearing a navy blue loose fitting shirt with a pair of dark blue corduroy pants and an old pair of white hightop converse. When I went back down stairs I took my waffles out of the skillet and put whipped cream on them.

When I looked at the clock it read eight thirty. School started at nine and I needed to be early so I could get my schedule and my books. Luckily Forks was a very small town and I was a fast driver. I turned on the radio and started listening to the songs. After a while I started singing along. When I got to the school I quickly found the front office. When I walked in I was greeted with a desk and a middle aged woman sat behind it. "Hello. I'm Isabella Swan." "Oh! Hello dear," she said happily. "I'm Mrs. Cope. Here is your schedule and a map of the school," she told me. "Get each of your teachers to sign this form for me and hand it back to me at the end of the day." With that I took the things bad left. I did not want to look like an idiot looking at the map all day so I memorized it before leaving. Seeing as I was a vampire it was easy for me.

I made my way to my first class, Spanish when a boy walked up to me. "Hi, you must be Isabella. I'm Erick, the eyes and ears of this place." "Just Bella," I corrected him. "Alright. So anyways I'm the head of the school paper and you are news baby. Front page." What the heck?! "No," I said rather quickly. "You can not do that. Please no." "Hey, hey, hey. No feature. Kay." "Thanks, Erick," I said quietly.

I carried on with my day. After Spanish I had math, science, and English. I got weird stares all day especially from some boy named Mike Newton. Throughout the day I met some nice girls, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren.

When lunch came around I sat with Ang, Jess, Lauren, Erick, and Mike. I usually ate sandwiches for lunch, but I didn't trust the meat at school so I had a salad. We mostly talked about me. What school I went to, why I moved to Forks, and my favorite things to do in my free time. I had excuses and answers for all of these questions. When they walked in "Who are they?" "The Cullens," said Jessica sounding like she heard some really juicy gossip. "The blonde one is Rosalie and the tall dark haired guy Emmett are like a thing. So are Alice the small one with the pixie and Jasper. Oh. And that one is Edward." He looked at me then. I felt some sort of weird feeling so I immediately looked away from him. "He doesn't date. So don't waste your time." I felt kind of like she was saying that he was hers and I didn't like it.

I kept glancing over at the Cullens every few minutes. I caught Edward's eye once again, but I didn't look away this time. After a minute he pushed his chair back and walked over to my table. He didn't waste anytime grabbing my hand and pulling me up out of the chair. He then led me back to his table and put me on his lap.

Find out what happens next this coming weekend. Sorry it took me so long 2 update. Personal reasons.-


	3. 3

-Disclaimer: I own nothing

EPOV

After running home I had to take a shower and get dressed. It only took me 5 minutes to do those tasks. After finishing I grabbed my car keys and went downstairs to my car. When I went I ran into Alice.

Edward! It's her. I saw her. Your mate! She will be at school today. Oh my god! This is so exciting. I can't wait to meet her. Oh. My. God. My mate is going to be at school today. I am going to meet her. I hope she's pretty. Who am I kidding, she is going to be perfect, beautiful, nice, loving, smart, and most importantly mine. I was smiling from ear to ear. I rushed into my car and drove to school. I didn't hear any new voices. Was Alice's vision wrong? Was she running late? Whatever this was probably some dumb trick. I walked into the building. Heading to my first class. I was going to kill Alice.

After my morning classes ended I went to my locker to drop my books off. While I was there I heard everyone talking about a new girl, Isabella Swan. Maybe she was here after all.

I all but ran to the cafeteria and when I walked in I saw her. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair with beautiful chocolate eyes. She had pale skin with pink cheeks and luscious pink lips. It took absolutely everything in me to not run over to her and carry her away from here. I caught her eye and she looked down to her lap. At first I thought she didn't like me, but then I remembered that everyone did this when they first saw us.

Throughout lunch she kept looking at my family and I. I heard her ask who we were and why we weren't sitting with other people. She was different from everyone else, she seemed like she wasn't scared of us. She looked interested actually. In fact she didn't seem like a regular human to me. More like one of us. I continued to listen to their conversation. When I heard the thoughts of Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley I had enough. I went up to her, took her hand, led her back to our table, and set her on my lap. There was absolutely no way I was going to allow her to be anywhere near someone who thought about her that way. She was mine. I felt a tug on my shirt and saw her looking up at me. She truly was absolutely stunning. We stared at each other for a while, until she leaned up to press her lips on mine. The sensation was amazing. She tasted so good. I pressed my tongue on her lips, asking permission to enter. She accepted gratefully. I was glad about that. I pulled away so that she could breathe. She looked up at me seeming upset. I kissed her forehead to let her know that I still wanted to be with her.

She sat on my lap throughout lunch. The bell rang and everyone started to leave. She was holding my hand and following me out. When I started going towards the Parking lot she looked confused. I led her to my car and set her on my lap. I started making my way home.

When we got there Esme looked at me with total amazement as I carried her up to my room and put her on my bed. I couldn't wait to be inside her and make love to her. I hoped she was a virgin. I wanted to be the only man to ever be inside of her. I started kissing her passionately. I let my hands roam over her warm, hot body while she did the same with my cold, hard one. This was going to be a fun night.


	4. 4

-BPOV

He was staring at me as if I was the first girl he had ever seen. He had a mixture of lust, love, and passion in his eyes. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. I didn't know why but I wanted him near me. I crawled to the edge of the bed, took his hand, and Charles back to the top with him. I pushed him so he was sitting up against the headboard then climbed into his lap. I felt so safe with his arms around me. I know we just met but it was true. I rubbed my head into his neck. He growled. I pulled away thinking that I had done something wrong, but when I looked back into his eyes he looked happy, so I did it again. After a few minutes he tilted my head up and kissed my forehead. My heart was going 1,000 miles an hour. He growled again. I loved hearing him growl, I knew he was happy. We continued doing this for a few hours, then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Edward said, sounding a little bit annoyed. It was Esme. "I brought some food. I thought you might be getting hungry," she said politely. "Thanks. Now you can leave," Edward snapped before I could say anything. She just smiled, put the tray on the bed, and then left. The moment she did my stomach growled. Probably from spending the majority of lunch on Edward lap. "Sorry," Edward said really sounding apologetic. He reached across me to get the tray, set it in front of us, and started feeding me. It was my favorite. Mushroom ravioli. I wondered how she knew that. I would ask Edward when I finished eating. He continued feeding me licking up everything I spilled until I was finished with the food. He held up a glass of water for me to drink, and then put the tray on the floor. When he looked back at me I asked how Esme knew to fix that. He then went on to explain how Alice could see the future and how he could read every mind except mine. "Is something wrong with me?"

"I tell you I can read and you ask if there's something wrong with you?" I nodded. "Silly girl," he said as he leaned forward and kissed me. It started out slowly but quickly got heated. Pretty soon I was ripping of his clothes while he was doing the same with mine. After a few seconds we were completely naked. He laid me on my back and hovered on top of me. He looked into my eyes asking permission. I nodded. He aligned himself at my entrance and pushed in. I screamed.


	5. 5

-Pls RR. Constructive criticism is welcome. My first lemon. Tell me if you don't like it.

EPOV

"Shhh. It's okay baby. It's okay. You're fine. You're alright, baby. It's okay." She was crying. I must really be hurting her, but I did not want to pull out. I stayed there, on top of her and hugging her telling her it was all okay and the pain would fade in a moment. "Edward, it's alright now," she said after a few minutes of being still. "Are you sure?" I did not want her to rush into this and be in more pain. "Yes," she responded confidently. "Alright. But you must tell me if I hurt you or make you uncomfortable in any way,'' "I will." "Do you want to be on top? You will be in control and be able to stop when it gets to be too much." "Umm," she thought for a moment before answering, "sure," I flipped us over so that she was on top now. I noticed that she winced. "Whenever you are ready," I said calmly. She started sitting down more, one inch at a time. I knew she was getting used to my size, but this was killing me. After another minute I was all the way inside of her. It felt amazing. I could feel all of her muscles around me. She started moving up and down. First slowly and then faster and faster, building up momentum. She then leaned down to kiss me. Well, more make out with me. "Bella," I moaned I was on the edge, about to cum. "I'm almost there," she said, grinding her teeth together. I could not handle this any more. I flipped us over and started thrusting into her. "Fuck!," she screamed as she contracted around mu cock, sending me over the edge into my own orgasm. I squirted my seed inside of her in spurts, then collapsed in her. I knew what my goal was now, to get her to orgasm as many times as possible and to get her pregnant. (They already know that Bella is a vampire who can get pregnant) I wanted to have my child live inside of her and to have her bring he or she into the world with me standing beside her, holding her hand. I then opened my eyes and looked down, she was sleeping. I guess all of this was a lot for her today. I chuckled to myself and crawled in next to her and put the blanket over us. I would tell her about my thoughts in the morning after she had gotten to meet my family. I laid next to her for the majority of the night and thought about our future. When the sun started to rise, I got out of bed, put some pajamas on, and went downstairs to fix her some breakfast.

I know the lemon wasn't good, but I'm a teenager and still a virgin. Pls RR. Five reviews would be great. I know 12 people are reading this.


	6. 6

I woke up in Edward's arms the next morning. I did not want to open my eyes, so I turned around in his arms and hugged and kissed his neck. He put his hands on the small of my back and gently squeesed me. "Good morning, Edward," I said groggily then kissed his chest. He purred. I was laughing so hard. He actually purred. He fuking purred. He was laughing, too. After a few minutes we stopped. "Are you hungry," he asked. I nodded, needing to eat. I was starved after what had happened last night.

"What would you like to eat, love," he asked gently. "Ummm." I was not sure what they had. "Do you want eggs, bacon, cereal, toast, waffles, pancakes..." The list went on and on. "Pancakes and eggs, please." "Okey dokey," I laughed. Since when did vampires say 'Okey dokey'? I stopped when he turned around though. Oogling his bare back. Why was he so fuking sexy. I got out of my chair and jumped on his back. "Careful, spider monkey," he said playfully but also being serious. "Always," I said.

When the pancakes and eggs were done he set my down on the kitchen counter and tarted feeding me. When we were finished he quickly washed the dishes and handed me a cup of coffee and steered me toward the living room. He set me on the couch and proceeded to pick out a movie. He sat there for a moment and then put in the movie and pulled me on to his lap. When the movie started, I realized it was Romeo and Juliet. That was perfect. we were supposed to watch it for class. After a few minutes I got bored, so I turned around to kiss Edward. "Get a room, lovebirds," I heard a booming voice that made me jump. "Shut up Emmet. You are scaring her." Then he left.

* * *

Around noon my stlmach started rumbling, so Edward got me a sandwich. I ate it, and then the movie was over. I decided to go and use the restroom and did my business. Wnen I came back I heard music. I decided to follow it. When I got there I was speachless.


	7. help me

I will publish when u help me find this fic.

Bella meets Carlisle on a plane and married him. They live in a grape farm. Charlie's mom is sick and goes to the U.S. To visit her. Bella low meets Edward and has an affair. Idk what happens next. They are a Mafia family.


End file.
